A visit to Mermaid Heel
by Scarlet and Azure
Summary: Natsu is sent by Mira to bring something to Mermaid Heel and give it to Erza. The problem is Mermaid Heel ban any male to enter their territory
1. Natsu's sent to Mermaid Heel

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima**

**Natsu's sent to Mermaid Heel**

Mirajane was preparing drinks at the bar, humming to herself. She looked around. The guild somehow was not as noisy as usual. Maybe because a certain pink-haired dragon slayer was not around to pick fights. Or maybe because the girls were all absence. Well, except for her. The girls had all gone on shopping together. Everyone came except for Mira, who had to tend the bar. Kinana had offered to replace her, but she refused and insisted that the purple-haired girl should go and have some fun. She didn't mind really. She enjoyed working at the bar. Yes. Mirajane was the only woman in the guild at the time because all the other females had gone on shopping but her... and Erza.

Because of the increasing numbers of dark guilds, the official guilds intended to make another alliance. They started to get to know each other first and made cooperation. Fairy Tail had been in good term with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus. Now it aimed to cooperate with Mermaid Heel. Erza was sent by Master Makarov as Fairy Tail's representative to Mermaid Heel guild. She had an appointment with Mermaid Heel's guild Master at their headquarter.

_"__I wonder if Erza's meeting runs smoothly. I hope so" _Mira thought. Suddenly, she realized a red box, with gold linings under the bar table. _"That is..." _Mira kneeled and took the box. She recognized it as the gift from their Master to Mermaid Heel's Master. Makarov had prepared a gift, 'a token of friendship' for Mermaid Heel's Guildmaster. Erza was supposed to bring it. Well, she _had_ been in a hurry. She must have forgotten.

"Oh what should I do?" Mira stood up and looked around the guild. "Everyone! Do any of you want to bring this box to Mermaid Heel guild and give it to Erza?!"

All the guys became silent and looked at Mira, incredulously. They looked terrified.

"Anyone?" Mira asked again, not realizing the tense atmosphere in the room. Suddenly, a gust of wind came into the room. When Mira could see again, the guild was totally empty.

"Oh my. I wonder why they all run away. I had thought that many of them will want to go. After all, Mermaid Heel is a female-only guild and many beautiful female mages work there." Mira sighed. She wanted to go and delivered the box to Erza herself, but then who would tend the bar?

Suddenly, Mira heard footsteps. She looked up to see who it was. Natsu walked in, with Happy flying beside his head. Natsu had gone on a solo mission with Happy not too long ago and had just come back.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted. He suddenly stopped when he realized Mira was the only one in the guild. "Hey, where's everyone?"

"Aye! No one's here except Mira."

Mira smiled at them. "Welcome back Natsu, Happy. How was your mission?"

Natsu grinned. It seemed that the job ran smoothly. "It was great! We got full payment this time and I actually got some exercise."

"Aye! Usually our payment always used to pay the damages. This time we did the mission in the forest so no one complained when Natsu destroyed things." Natsu had gone on a mission to exterminate the vulcans that lurking the forest of the nearby town. Mira chuckled.

"It's good that you finally got full payment." Suddenly, she remembered. "Natsu, could you take this box to Mermaid Heel guild and give it to Erza?"

"Hmm? What's that Mira?"

"It's a gift from our Master for Mermaid Heel's Guildmaster."

"Oh that's right. We are doing some kind of cooperation with Mermaid Heel right?" Happy remembered.

"What? Really?" Natsu asked.

Mira nodded. "Yes. The dark guilds have been increasing in numbers lately. The Guildmasters of the official guild think that it's a good time to make an alliance. But some guilds are kind of reclusive, like Mermaid Heel, or Sabertooth, before Sting became the master. Master wants to make some kind of friendly cooperation with Mermaid heel. Erza is sent there to be our representative today. She supposed to bring this box with her. It seems that she forgot."

"Hmm... I see."

"So could you?"

"Yeah I guess. But where's exactly Mermaid Heel guild is?"

"Oh, it's in the Solaria town. I think you need to take the train twice to get there."

"Ugh... train?" Natsu sulked, already feeling sick.

"Well, if you want to walk, it'll take three days to get there and I believe Erza needs to give this as soon as possible. Come on, Natsu. For the sake of our guild."

"But Mira, what about the others? Where are they? Why is the guild so empty?" Happy asked.

"The girls are all going on shopping and the guys are all working" Mira half-lied. She figured that if she told them the guys had ran away when she asked them to do this, they would ran too.

"Why don't _you _bring it?" Natsu asked.

"I have to tend the bar. I need to stay here and watch over the guild until someone's come back. Come on Natsu. I promise I'll make you a spicy juice with that fire fruit you like when you're back. And fish for Happy of course."

"Yay, fish!"

Natsu sighed. "Fine. Bring it and give it to Erza. Nothing hard." He took the box from Mira and walked to the door. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Thank you Natsu, Happy!"

"Yeah sure. You better keep your promise too."

~~~~0~~~

**With the guys:**

The guys were all huddling behind a building near Fairy Tail's headquarter. They watched as Natsu and Happy came into the guild, and went out again, carrying the box.

"Men, Natsu's doomed."

"Rest in peace, Natsu."

"But why does he go? I better face Erza with her armor and Mira in her satan soul rather than go to Mermaid Heel."

"Maybe he doesn't know."

"He's an idiot. I'm sure he doesn't know."

"Oh, poor, unfortunate soul. He doesn't know that..."

~~~0~~~

Mira's back to her work. She cleaned the bar table while humming to herself. But she felt like she forgot about something. What was it though? She stopped her work for a moment. Then suddenly, she gasped in horror.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot that Mermaid Heel prohibits any male to enter their headquarter!"

**This is my new story. It's about Natsu this time. I decided to put it as humor, but I'm not sure if this is funny to you. Oh well, please review. I'm happy that many people review my last story 'Misunderstanding'. I hope you also like this story. Please review :)**


	2. Natsu arrives in Mermaid Heel

bl00dshy: **to answer your question, it is not actually Natsu x Kagura but there is a hint of romance. It's not a romance story but there is a hint. It's mostly rumors actually. Anyway, here comes the second chapter**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima**

**Natsu arrives in Mermaid Heel**

Mermaid Heel guild was located in Solaria town, quiet far from Magnolia. Mermaid Heel guild, although was a one-gender guild, had a large and spacious headquarter. A five-stored building made of glass, surrounded by tall brick wall, with iron fence. Inside the wall was a large lawn, with a few trees, and a cobbled path. There was a small lake behind the guild's building. It was a sight to behold.

Mermaid Heel, as the only guild for female, refused any male involvement in their guild, externally or internally. If any male dared to step even one foot into their home, it meant DEATH.

~~~0~~~

"Natsu, we're here!"

"Ugh... finally."

Natsu, as told by Mira, had to take the train twice. He kept whining along the way when they would arrive at Mermaid Heel. They finally arrived at Mermaid Heel.

"Natsu, look! This guild is huge!"

"Whoa, you're right! It's even bigger than our guild."

"Do you think we can find Erza in a building this huge?"

"Well, we have to try. I can find her with my nose."

Natsu walked to the front gate. He was about to go in when a shout stopped him.

"HOLD IT!" Natsu and Happy stopped. A woman with long, blue hair, tied-up in a bun with a large hairpin, wearing a _hakama_, carrying a bamboo sword, appeared. She scrutinized them. Suddenly she vanished and appeared behind Natsu, grabbing him.

"Hey, Hey! What're you doing?!" The woman rubbed his waist, his stomach and his chest. She backed away from him.

"You're a guy!"

"Isn't that obvious?!"

She walked to the front of the gate. "Males are prohibited here!"

"But I have to go in!"

"Who are you exactly?"

"We are from Fairy Tail. We need to give something to Erza Scarlet. She's here right?" Happy answered.

"Yes, Erza-san's here. But how can I know that you really are from Fairy Tail and not some impostors?"

"We ARE from Fairy Tail! Look at our guild stamp." Natsu showed the guild stamp on his arm and Happy showed the guild stamp on his back.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am Larissa. Mermaid Heel's very own guard" she said with pride.

"So you are the guard dog."

"Don't call me a guard dog!"

"Then a guard cat?" Happy suggested.

"Argh! Anyway, because you are a guy, you can't come in!"

"Well... guess it can't be helped. Happy, you go in. Bring that to Erza."

"Aye!"

"Hold on cat! Are you male or female?"

"I am male of course."

"Then you can't come in!"

"But he's a cat!"

"But I'm a cat!"

"But you're still a male! Since this guild was founded, we have always rejected any male interference. We are free women! Who needs man?! We will face this world alone without any male! We will triumph over men!"

_"__Okay, this woman is crazy" _Natsu decided. He whispered to Happy. "Happy, let's fly over the wall. This woman is crazy. Let her be. We have to give this box to Erza as soon as possible."

"Aye!"

Happy lifted Natsu from the ground. Larissa stopped her ranting and looked up at them.

"Well, nice to meet you, but we have to go. Let's go Happy."

"Aye Sir!"

"Hey! Males aren't allowed here! Come back!" Happy and Natsu kept flying over the iron fence and into Mermaid Heel.

"Darn! They get away!" Larissa kicked the wall.

"Larissa-san?" She turned to see three familiar girls. A stubby girl, a girl with freckles and braided hair, and a tall girl with hair that looked like cobwebs. Yes, they were the three girls who were once participated in the Grand Magic Games, Risley Law, Beth Vanderwood and Arana Webb.

"What's wrong Larissa-san? You look pissed" Beth asked.

"She must be ranting about men again" Arana said.

"Aren't you supposed to guard the front gate?" Risley asked.

"I was! But a guy and his cat just flew over the wall and escaped me!"

"Wow really?! So there's a guy in there right now?!"

"Oh, I wanna see him! Is he cute?"

"Who is he?"

"He said he's from Fairy Tail! He needs to see Erza-san!"

"Erza-san? Oh yes, she's coming today right?"

"Yes, to attend the meeting with our master. Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel will make cooperation or something."

Larissa didn't hear their conversation. For years she had been a guard, no men could ever walk past her (though technically, Natsu's flying, not walking). She's fuming with rage. Her pride and dignity had been trampled.

"Beth! Risley! Arana!" The three girls looked at her. "This is an order! Find that guy and his cat and bring them to me! I will punish them until they regret even stepping their foot on Mermaid Heel 's territory!"

**And that's all. It's a bit short. I'll make it longer for the next chapter. How is it? Is it getting a bit more interesting? I hope so. Please review :)**


	3. Natsu meets Kagura

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima**

**Natsu meets Kagura**

_With Natsu and Happy:_

"Whoa, that woman sure is crazy!" Natsu commented.

"Yeah, she kept ranting about males and females" Happy said. "By the way, have you seen Erza yet Natsu?"

"Nope. I don't see her. I don't smell her either. Maybe she's in that building."

"But that crazy woman may be in there, searching for us."

"Hmm, that's true."

"Natsu, can we come down now? I'm tired."

"Uh, yeah. Let's rest."

Happy and Natsu landed at the back of the building, on the edge of a small lake. A line of trees surrounded the lake and there were three canoes tied to a small dock

"Look at this lake Natsu. It's beautiful."

"Yeah you're right. If our guild has swimming pool, it seems that Mermaid Heel has lake. Though it's a small one."

"But it's beautiful though."

"Yeah. Let's rest here." Natsu sat down and put his backpack on the ground. Happy landed next to him.

Natsu looked up at the five-stored building. The building was made of glass and there were towers here and there. "For a female-only guild, they sure have one hell of a building."

"Aye! It looks like a castle in those fairy tale books. It's cool don't you think?"

"I guess. But it looks way too feminine for my liking. It looks like a castle where the princesses in fairy tale usually live in. It's too girly." Natsu looked at the highest tower of the building where a giant clock, with diameters around 5 meters, could be seen. Right under that clock was a room. He knew because he could see a balcony under the clock. "I'm curious about that room under the clock though."

"Yeah, it sure is high there, like a skyscraper. I wonder if we could find Erza from that height." They sat there for a while. The water in the lake was very clear that they could see the fish and the rocks on the bottom of the lake. The lake was only 2,5 meters deep.

"Whoa Natsu! Look at all those fish! I want some!" Happy said, already drooling.

"You're right! If only I bring my fishing rod, we can fish them here!" Natsu said, leaning over the lake to look at dozens of fish, swimming in the water.

"You can't. No one can fish here but the members of Mermaid Heel."

Natsu and Happy froze. Someone stood not far behind them. They could feel her presence. "In fact, you are not supposed to be here."

The person walked toward them. Natsu and Happy were sweating bullet. They turned slowly to see a young woman, with long dark hair, tied with a white ribbon, wearing white blazer and boots. Her sharp brown eyes glared at them with no mercy.

"Do you know the punishment for a man who steps into Mermaid Heel's territory?" she asked, while gripping the unsheathed sword in her hand. Natsu backed away.

"It's death."

~~~0~~~

_With Larissa and the others:_

"Do you find him?!"

"Nope."

"I don't find him or the cat."

"Me neither."

"Argh! Where can they be?!" Larissa was pulling her hair in frustration. Risley, Beth and Arana only looked at her, sweatdropping. A girl with brown hair, tied into two pigtails came to them.

"What is wrong with Larissa-san?"

"Ah, Melinda. Nothing. She's just ranting about men like usual" Arana answered.

"Apparently, a guy came to our guild and she couldn't prevent him to go in" Beth informed her.

"Eh! A guy in Mermaid Heel?! Right now?!"

"Yes! Isn't it despicable?!" They only sweatdropped again at Larissa's exclamation. "Anyway, we have to go find him! Melinda, please inform the others about this! Tell me when you find him!"

The brunette, Melinda nodded. "Yes Larissa-san."

"Let's go Risley, Beth, Arana!"

"Okay!"

"Fine."

"Alright."

~~~0~~~

_Back with Natsu and Kagura:_

"Wow! Hold on!" Natsu barely escaped the attack of Kagura's sword. Kagura swung her sword at him and Natsu kept dodging. Happy flew a distance away from them, holding Natsu's backpack where the box was kept.

"Wait! Listen to me! I have a reason to be here!"

"There's no reason for me to hear you! The law in Mermaid Heel says that no males are allowed here! You are a male and you dare step your foot here in our home! According to our rules you have to be punished!"

Kagura swiped at his feet and he jumped.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu burst fire from his mouth. Kagura easily dodged it.

"Natsu don't do that! We're here only to give this box to Erza! If Erza know you're fighting, she'll beat you up!" Happy said worriedly.

"Can't be helped! She started it!"

"But we're supposed to cooperate with Mermaid Heel, not fight with them! We have to be civilized here! If this continues, our cooperation with Mermaid Heel will be cancelled!"

Natsu couldn't help but think about it. Happy's right. This was not only about him, Erza or that box. It's about the relationship between the two guilds. Erza was in a meeting with Mermaid Heel's Guildmaster on Fairy Tail's behalf right then, trying to strengthen the relationship between them and Mermaid Heel. If one of the members of Fairy Tail was found causing a trouble within Mermaid Heel's headquarters, it would bring a bad name to their guild and there was a chance that Mermaid Heel would cancel the cooperation. Natsu unconsciously stop moving. Kagura swiped at him and her sword hit his shoulder. He staggered back and fell on his back.

"Natsu!" Happy called out to him.

Natsu quickly sat up, rubbing his shoulder. "Ouch! That's hurt!"

"You will be killed if you're not serious." Natsu looked up to see Kagura looking down at him with dangerous eyes. He backed away but realized that he was on the edge of the lake.

"Now, it's end." Kagura swiped at him again. He dodged to the side and kicked her legs. Kagura fell forward into the water.

Natsu stood up and readied himself to fight, but something unexpected happened. He looked at the Kagura. She was struggling to keep her head on the surface. She was gasping and swinging her arms and legs under the water. Natsu looked at her confusedly.

"He... _hosh_... he..."

"Huh? What?"

"_Hosh_...he...help..."

Natsu looked at her confusedly. This young woman who tried to kill him a moment ago was now asking him for help? Why? Wait, could it be...

"You...can't swim?"

"Isn't that..._hosh_...obvious..._hosh_..."

Natsu froze for a while. Wasn't this lake only 2,5 meters deep? It's not that deep right? Happy exclaimed "Natsu! She needs help!"

Natsu finally snapped and jumped to the water. He swam toward her and grabbed her hand. Kagura quickly wound her arms around his neck. Natsu wound one of his arms around her waist while swimming back to the edge of the lake. Happy caught Natsu's free hand and helped pull him out. Natsu pulled himself and Kagura out of the water and fell to the ground, gasping. Kagura looked away from him.

"Th...thank you..."

"You're welcome. Just, please don't kill me." They sat there in silence. For a moment, none of them said anything. Natsu looked at the young woman he just saved. Her bang hid half of her face but he could see red blush spreading her cheek. It seemed that she's embarrassed for being saved by someone who she wanted to kill a minute ago. Or maybe because he saw her in he vulnerable moment. Now that he looked at her closely, she looked familiar. Where did he see her before? Ah! That's right!

"You're Kagura Mikazuchi right?! The one who's in the Grand Magic Games!"

Kagura looked up at him, her blush had faded a little. She raised her eyebrow. "You just realized who I am?"

"Well, yeah!"

"You have a low observation skill."

"What?!"

"Natsu is always like that. He realized about something obvious a little later than anyone."

"Don't comment on it Happy! Do you even know _me_?"

Kagura stood up. "Of course I know. You are Natsu Dragnel, a Fairy Tail mage. You also participated in Grand Magic Games. I assumed you came to see Erza."

"If you know who I am and why I'm here, then why did you attack me?!"

"I told you. Males are prohibited here. Guest or not."

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, well whatever." Natsu tried to stand up, but when he put pressure on his hand, his shoulder ached and he sat back down, groaning. Kagura noticed it. The shoulder that she hit.

"I'm sorry. Is it still hurt?" she said worriedly, kneeling beside him to look at his shoulder.

"You think? You hit me with the intention of killing me, sure it's hurt" Natsu said sarcastically. Kagura looked down guiltily and Natsu started to regret his words. "Oh well, it will pass. Don't worry. I've suffered worse than this anyway. That was a nice hit though. As expected of someone who can fight evenly with Erza. Though it's funny that you can't swim." Natsu snickered. Kagura stiffened.

"That's right. You can take Erza on but can't even swim. The lake is not even that deep too" Happy added, laughing along with Natsu. Kagura glared murderously at them and they quickly stopped.

"No one, and I mean _no one _can know about that fact. Is that clear?" she said in a chilly voice.

Suddenly, an idea came into Natsu's mind. He smirked. "About what? The fact the almighty Kagura Mikazuchi can't swim?"

Kagura glared at him but Natsu kept smirking. "How about you do something for us and we will keep your little secret." Happy looked at Natsu worriedly, questioning what he's trying to do. He then looked at Kagura warily, wondering what her reaction would be.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked, coldly.

"You show us around this place and lead us to Erza, and help us hide from a crazy woman who may be searching for us right now. Deal?" Natsu said while extending his hand to her, his smirk turned into smile.

Kagura blinked. She had expected something more mischievous from him. But it seemed that he only wanted to fulfil what he came here for. She rubbed her chin, considering his offer. Then, after a while, she grabbed Natsu's hand and shook it. "Deal."

**Finally, Natsu meets Kagura! Their first impression is not very good. I'm sorry if I made any of the characters OOC here. Please keep reading this story and review!**


	4. Natsu and Kagura, sneaking

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but the Ocs such as Larissa and Melinda**

**Natsu and Kagura's talking and Erza's searching**

_With Erza:_

"So Natsu is here right now?" Erza said while looking at Mira's worried face in the communication lacrima. Erza was sitting in Mermaid Heel's Guildmaster's office, in the highest tower in the building (the room under the big clock, remember?). She had yet to meet said Guildmaster. The Guildmaster had a sudden meeting with the other Guildmasters in Solaria. As the result, their appointment was delayed until her return. While waiting for her, Erza remembered about the box that she supposed to give to her. She was in a hurry, afraid of coming late to the appointment that she totally forgot to grab the box while she rushed out. When she arrived here, the Guildmaster was not even present. She quickly asked to one of Mermaid Heel's members for a communication lacrima to contact the guild. She contacted Mira and found out that she already sent Natsu and Happy to deliver the box to her place. But Mermaid Heel banned any male to come in.

"I am sorry. I forgot about Mermaid Heel's special rule" Mira said apologetically

"Don't be. It's my fault for forgetting to bring that box in the first place."

"But then what should we do? Natsu can get in trouble."

"Well. I haven't heard any commotion yet, so maybe he hasn't been seen. At least I hope so. Don't worry. I'll go looking for him."

"Okay, good luck! Not only with the meeting but with Natsu too."

"Yeah. Wish me luck. I really need it right now."

The communication ended. Erza sighed. She needed to make this cooperation work no matter what. But one of her guildmates, a male, was in Mermaid Heel right now. And the gift she was supposed to give to make the cooperation works was in the hand of that very same guildmate. She was so screwed.

Erza got up and walked out of the room. She needed to find Natsu.

_With Natsu and Kagura:_

"Hey! Slow down will you!" Natsu was trying to keep his pace with Kagura. She walked faster than he thought. Thanks to those long legs of her. Happy flew above their heads.

"We have to be fast. If someone sees you, both of us will get in trouble. I don't want any of my friends sees me with you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I am supposed to make everyone follow the rules."

"Oh, kind of like Erza in our guild" Happy said.

"Yeah. You know, you're kind of like her" Natsu added.

"Her?"

"Erza."

Kagura looked back at him. "You think I am like Erza?" Natsu looked at her expression. She looked surprised but also... well... happy? And a little proud. There was a thin smile on her face, barely noticeable but he noticed it anyway. It softened her face a little and made her look less intimidating. He smiled. She finally loosened up a little.

"You seem happy." She turned her back again without saying anything and continued to walk. Natsu frowned. Now, she ignored him again.

"Kagura-san, do you like Erza?" Happy asked.

"You can say I hold some respect and admiration towards her ever since our fight in Grand Magic Games."

Natsu blinked. "Really?" he said in a surprised tone.

"Yes. I hope I can learn more things from her. She is a wonderful person. Not only because she is a strong mage, but also because of her personality. I hope I can be kind like her. And learn to let go of my hatred." Her last sentence was a whisper, but Natsu, with his super hearing ability, could catch it. He frowned. There was something more between her and Erza than just the fight in the game. But he figured his new friend wouldn't like to talk about it. Maybe he could ask Erza later? Though it was likely that she wouldn't tell him either.

Natsu opted to change the subject. "So anyway, where're we going?"

"We are going to meet my friend. If it is her, she would not tell the others about you. We can trust her."

"Oh... Okay." They walked around the many corridors in the vast building, with Kagura leading them to who knows where. Thankfully, they hadn't met anyone along the way.

"If I recall, you said you are being chased by a woman?"

"Yes! A crazy woman!" Happy exclaimed.

"Be quiet or someone will catch us. What does she look like?"

"Um, I forget her name, but she is wearing samurai-like outfit and carrying a bamboo sword" Natsu explained.

"She also kept talking about how women are better than men" Happy added.

"Hmm... Larissa-san was it?"

"Oh, yeah! That's her name. Wait, you know her?"

"She is my master."

"What?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in shock. Kagura glared at them with a disapproving look.

"I told you to be quiet. If you talk too loud, the others will hear you. Yes, she is my master. She was the one who taught me swordsmanship."

"You got to be kidding me" Natsu mumbled. "Why do you even want to become the student of that crazy woman?"

"Do not call her that. Larissa-san is my master and I respect her a lot. I will not let you get away if you insult her more than that. She is a respectable advisor here in Mermaid Heel and our Guildmaster's right hand other than myself. She is the best swordswoman in Mermaid Heel, even better than I am. Everybody respect her, although I have to admit she can be a little exaggerating sometimes."

"A little huh?" Natsu mumbled in sarcastic tone.

"If you have already been found out by Larissa-san, things will get difficult. She is probably searching for you around Mermaid Heel right now."

"Uh-huh. So what magic does she use? You know, in case I meet her again and she tries to kill me like the way you did. I can at least get away from her."

"Her magic is similar to Erza's. The difference is she can only re-equip her weapon while Erza can re-equip both weapon and armour."

"So in a way, Erza is still stronger than her?" Natsu asked, a bit relieved. If this Larissa was not as strong as Erza, he still had hope of defeating her. Maybe.

"In a way, yes. But she is pretty strong if push comes to push so do not underestimate her."

"Really? Now I suddenly want to fight her" Natsu said, grinning. Kagura raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You seem to enjoy fighting."

"Natsu likes fighting so much. He always challenges strong people. Mostly Erza. But he always get beaten up" Happy informed her.

"Why do you like to challenge strong people?"

"Because I want to get stronger of course!"

"Why do you want to be strong then?"

His face turned serious. "There is someone that I'm looking for. If I don't get stronger, I can never find him." There were such strong conviction and determination in his eyes that it even made Kagura startled a little. She wondered how such a cheery and playful guy could turn so intense and serious all of a sudden. They continued walking before Kagura stopped in front of a double door.

She knocked twice. "Melinda! It is Kagura! Open the door please! I have a request!" They heard footsteps from behind the door before a girl, with brown hair tied-up in pigtail, opened it.

"Kagura-san! It is so rare for you to ask a request to any of us. How can I..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Natsu and Happy behind Kagura. "Oh my... It's..."

"Please listen to me first. I let this guy and his cat into our guild as an exception. They came here for a reason and that is to give something to Erza. So I asked you not to let anyone know about him."

"It's the guy that Larissa-san mentioned."

"So Larissa-san told you about him? Oh well, can we please come in first and talk? Someone may see him."

Melinda nodded and let Kagura, Natsu and Happy in. The room was a simple living room. The four sat down and started to talk.

"Oh by the way, I don't know your name."

"Oh, right. I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail and this little guy is Happy" Natsu said, smiling friendly while pointing his thumb to Happy.

"Aye! Nice to meet you, urm..."

"I'm Melinda. Nice to meet you too Happy, Natsu." Melinda smiled back at them and looked at Kagura. "So... what's going on here?"

They told her everything. Natsu's purpose of coming there, their encounter with Larissa and then with Kagura (excluding the 'falling to the lake' incident of course). Melinda agreed to help. "Sure I'll help you. I'm not as strict as Larissa-san so I actually don't mind having a guy here. Besides, it's been a long time since there's any male visitor."

"We never had any male visitor" Kagura pointed out.

"Exactly what I meant! Now don't worry Natsu. We'll help you to meet Erza-san."

"Uh, thanks really. But what exactly are you going to do to help me?"

Melinda and Kagura exchanged glances. Melinda smiled sweetly while Kagura allowed a small smirk to appear on her face. Natsu's starting to feel a sense of danger. He looked at the two young women warily. Melinda turned to him, the sweet smile that ever reminded him of Mira whenever she had a nasty plan, still there.

"You see, this is a guild for female and you are a male. You will easily be noticed by anyone and you can't look for Erza-san in the open. So we have to make you blend in with the other females."

_With Erza again:_

_"Where are they?" _Erza thought in frustration as she looked around Mermaid Heels vast front yard. She's still searching for Natsu and Happy but they were nowhere to be found. On her way, she met several members of Mermaid Heel. They didn't seem to hold a grudge against her for defeating their ace in the Grand Magic Games. In fact, they seemed to admire her. They greeted her and chatted with her for a while. Some of them even asked for her autograph. Erza was happy for it but she really had no time. She had to find Natsu before someone sees him.

Suddenly, a pair of hand closed her eyes from behind. She gasped. "Guess who?" said a cheerful voice.

Erza was surprised at first, but then she smiled after recognizing the voice. "Milliana?"

The cat girl pulled her hand back. Erza turned around to face her and Milliana tackled her in a hug. "I'm able to sneak up on Er-chan this time!"

"That is not going to happen again you know" Erza said. She had wanted to see Milliana first when she arrived at Mermaid Heel, but the other members told her that she had gone on a mission. It seemed that she had just arrived back.

"I remembered Er-chan is coming today, so I finished my mission quickly. I want to meet Er-chan as soon as possible. I was afraid you already went home when I arrived back" Milliana said while they're sitting under one of the trees in the yard.

"You shouldn't do that" Erza scolded her lightly. "I would wait for you until you come back from your mission before going back to Magnolia."

"He He... Maybe" she replied while clinging to Erza's arm, purring like a cat. Erza smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'd love to sit and chat with you. But I have something to do."

"Hmm? But our master was still in the meeting right now, so your appointment will come later."

"No, it's something else."

"What is it?"

Erza explained the situation to her. She figured she could trust Milliana. After that, Milliana gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's okay. Though it is a law here not to let any male in, no one really follows it. Actually, none of us really care if a guy come in here. I even know some of our members that usually sneak a guy in. The only people who really follow the rules are Kagura-chan and Larissa-san. As long as Natsu doesn't meet any of them, I'm sure he's save."

**Sorry if it took so long for the new chapter to come. I had two weeks full of exams and I had no time even for myself. I hope you still continue to read the next chapter.**


	5. Natsu's undercover

**Sorry for the long update. I got distracted from my love for Fairy Tail for awhile by UQ Holder, but I am back.**

StarCaptain**: If there are grammatical errors please point it out to me. After all, my reason for writing this story is to improve my English too. So I will be happy if you tell me where I did wrong**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but the Ocs such as Larissa and Melinda**

**Natsu's undercover**

"I hate you."

"Aw, you look so cute! I'm totally jealous!"

"I fucking hate you."

"Aye! Natsu you look so different! I almost don't recognize you anymore."

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"Nobody listen to you, so you may as well shut up."

"Why the hell am I wearing these anyway?!" Natsu said indignantly while picking the blue skirt of his sailor uniform.

"I told you, you have to blend in with the other females. And besides, you look so cute!" Melinda cooed.

"Why sailor uniform?!"

"Because I like it. I always want to play dress up."

Natsu grumbled. He looked at his appearance in the big mirror. He felt like throwing up. Natsu had been forced by Melinda to wear a blue and white sailor uniform and a long, pink, pigtailed wig. Sure, she said she wanted to help but he didn't expect her to force him to dress like a girl. This was so embarrassing!

"Natsu, you look cute" Happy teased him.

"Oh, shut up! Don't let the others in the guild, especially Gray and Gajeel, know about this!"

"Aye sir!"

"I have to admit that you look quiet pretty. I am myself a little envious" Kagura said as she put her hand on her chin, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Natsu looked at her and with the same teasing tone said "Swimming." Kagura froze and Natsu smirked.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Melinda asked.

"Swim...? Oh that's right" Happy realized.

"What? What is it?"

"Well you see, Kagura-san is..." Happy wasn't able to finish his sentence when Kagura glared at him. Melinda looked at Kagura questioningly.

"It is nothing. Absolutely nothing." Kagura glared daggers at Natsu from the corner of her eye. "We head a deal" she said in a low voice only he could hear.

Natsu smirked at her. "Sure. I didn't tell her about your secret. I only said 'swimming'." The two had a staring match. Melinda swore she could the lightning spark between their eyes. She watched their silent squabble amusedly. It was the first time someone had stood up against Kagura.

"Oh my, you two get along so well already" she cooed.

"We don't get along!" the two exclaimed in unison. They looked away from each other, noses in the air. Melinda giggled at their antics.

"Sure, whatever you say. Anyway, although no one will know that you're a guy, they will still notice that you're not the member of our guild. We have to think of something to say about you and Happy."

"You are right" Kagura said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you can pretend to be my cousin who came to visit me from my hometown" Melinda said.

"Hmm... That's fine I guess" Natsu said.

"No." They looked at Kagura questioningly. "It will be too risky for him to pose as a family member, especially yours Melinda. Everyone in our guild knows your family. He, I mean **she**, will pose as my friend that I met during my last mission. She visited me today to look around Mermaid Heel" Natsu twitched at the word 'she'.

"Oh, okay then. If you insist Kagura-san."

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"You can just be his... **her** cat. Do not speak in front of everyone, just meow. And hide those wings of yours" Natsu twitched again at the word 'her'.

"Now, for the name. What should we name him?" Melinda and Kagura looked thoughtful. Natsu only sweatdropped. Why were they so serious about this whole thing?

"'Helda'?"

"That is too common."

"I guess. 'Gita'?"

"We already have that one in our guild. How about 'Elsa'?"

"That sounds too much like 'Erza'. What about 'Diana'?" And they went on and on. Somehow, they seemed to enjoy this.

"Just come up with any damn name!" he said impatiently. Unlike them, he certainly didn't enjoy this whole thing. Having to disguise as a woman really hurt his manly pride (quoted from Elfman).

"Oh, oh, I know! Anita! How about that" Melinda suggested.

"I think that name is quiet nice" Kagura commented.

"Sure, whatever" Natsu sighed.

"Well, then" Kagura stood up. "Let us go find Erza, **Anita**" Kagura said, smirking. Natsu twitched again. "Swimming" he said. Kagura stiffened again and Natsu smiled smugly. The three (plus Happy) went out and searched for Erza.

"I believe Erza-san is in Master's room. She was supposed to have meeting with her there."

Kagura nodded. "Then we'll go there first. Did you bring the item that you're supposed to give to her?"

"Of course! It's in here!" Natsu said, holding his backpack. Happy walked next to him on all four. Kagura told him to act like a normal cat which meant no flying and no walking on his legs.

"Natsu, your voice is still too low. You have to make it sound like a girl's voice. Make it more high pitch" Melinda said.

"Oh, right... _It's in here_" Natsu said in a high pitched voice. He immediately regretted it when Melinda started to giggle and Happy snickered. He looked at Kagura. Her back was facing them but even he could see the shaking of her shoulders. _"She's holding back laughter! That bastard!"_ "Stop that will you!" Natsu shouted in his man voice.

"Pfft... Sorry... It's just _*giggle*_ It's so funny to hear you talk like that" Melinda said in between giggles.

"You're the one who told me to!"

"And it's good. It sounds so realistic. Keep it up."

"Too real even" Kagura said while turning her head to look at him, smirking. Natsu glared at her and was about to say 'swimming' again when a group of girls came from down the hall toward their direction. They greeted them when they saw Kagura and Melinda.

"Melinda! Kagura-san! Good day!" Melinda greeted them back while Kagura only nodded stoically.

"Good day to all of you as well."

One of them finally noticed Natsu and Happy. "Who is she? A new member?"

"No way. If there is a new member, the master would have informed us."

"I have to admit that she's kinda cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah!"

"Um... uh..." Natsu looked nervously at the girls approaching him.

"She is my friend. She comes to visit me today. I met her during one of my missions" Kagura answered for him. The girls looked surprised.

"Wow, really?! I never thought you have any friend outside the guild Kagura-san."

"Yeah! You're always so silent, so reclusive. You never had any close friends. Aside from Milliana that is."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Is it bad?"

"Not at all! It's actually good. You have to loosen up a bit you know."

"Uh-huh. You always so stoic and stick to the rules too much. You also never smile. And you have such a beautiful face too. That's too bad."

"You never banter with us. Your expression is always flat. It's frightening."

"Yeah, you have to socialise more or you'll be boring."

Natsu watched amusedly as the girls criticised Kagura. She only stood there stoically, listening to her guildmates critics. If it were him or Erza, they would have long exploded. This woman sure had a great patience. He suddenly snapped out of his observation when their attention turned to him.

"What's your name?"

"A-Anita."

"Oh, that's such a cute name. It suits you."

"Where are you come from?"

"M-Magnolia."

"Eh? The same with Erza-san then."

"Your cat is cute. But why is it blue?"

"He... he is a rare species."

"Ay-miaw..."

"How did you meet Kagura-san?"

"Um...uh... she...she saved me from some bandits."

Melinda and Kagura watched as Natsu swarmed by the girls, looking confused, uncomfortable and nervous. Melinda giggled. She looked at Kagura beside her and saw something she never saw.

Kagura was smiling. She smiled bemusedly like she was having fun. Melinda looked at Natsu and back to Kagura. She smiled to herself. Though she wasn't as close to Kagura as Milliana, she knew her well. It was clear, at least to her, that Kagura enjoyed teasing Natsu in her own way. For someone who she just met a few minutes ago, Kagura already had a soft spot for him, though Melinda knew that she would never admit it. It seemed Kagura felt comfortable around him. At least comfortable enough for her to openly tease him. And it was **hard **to make Kagura comfortable. Like her guildmates always said, she was always so strict, so serious and stoic. It was nice to see her finally loosened up a little. Maybe because Natsu was the type of person who always said what on his mind and never hid anything. Kagura never bantered with anyone before, but she was clearly having fun in teasing Natsu. Natsu also seemed to have fun teasing her back. Now, if only she knew what he meant whenever he said "swimming", and why Kagura always looked so uncomfortable when he said it.

"Excuse us but we have to go. We want to show her around the guild. Come on Anita, Melinda" Kagura said as she walked away. Natsu, feeling relieved to have an excuse to go, quickly followed Kagura and Melinda. The girls looked confused as the three walked by.

"Fuh! Finally get away. Thanks Kagura. I was so nervous of getting caught."

"I have to. If I let you any longer, you will blow your own cover."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, where's the kitchen? I'm kinda hungry."

"Aye! Me too. Is there any fish?"

"We are going to see Erza. No time to eat."

"Oh, come on. I'm starving here."

"Natsu, remember your purpose for coming here. After you give whatever it is you have to give to Erza-san, then I will take you to our guild's bar and you can eat all you want."

"Whoa, really Melinda?! Thanks!"

"Let's just keep going." The three walked together with Kagura leading the way. Natsu and Happy walked a little behind the girls.

"Natsu, what do you think of Kagura-san?" Happy asked him when he was sure that the two girls in front of him didn't hear him.

"Huh? I think she's okay. She's kinda like Erza, only scarier and more serious. But it seems, she is more patient than Erza and she is the type who cares about her friends. I like her already for it."

They walked up the many stairs with Natsu constantly asking when they would stop. They went higher and higher up the tower until they reached the top. There's only one room at the top of the stairs with a huge double door. Kagura knocked several times but no one answered. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Erza, you're there?!" She opened the door and walked in. The room was completely empty.

"Hey, Erza's not here!"

"That's strange. She is supposed to be here." Melinda looked confused.

Natsu and Happy started to look around, but before they could touch anything, Kagura said sternly "Do not touch anything."

"I'm going to find Erza-san. You two wait here" Melinda said and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Melinda!" Kagura called her but she already went down the stairs. Kagura sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the room. Natsu and Happy started to look around again, though they didn't touch anything. The walls was full of paintings of women who, they assumed, was the previous Guildmasters. There were couches with a small table in the middle, a cupboard, a fireplace and a writing desk, with a huge, comfortable chair behind it. Behind the chair was a wide balcony. Natsu walked to the balcony and looked down.

"Whoa, it's so high in here!"

"Aye! I never even fly this high!" Natsu heard a _tic tic _sound from above him. He looked up to see a huge clock right above the balcony.

"Hey, this is the room under that big clock!"

"The one you said you want to see?"

"Yup! That means we are on the highest part of the building! Cool!" Natsu said, starting to sound like Jason.

Kagura looked at them and shook her head. They acted like kids. She wondered where Erza could be. Maybe she knew Natsu came here and was searching for him. And what about Larissa? She was still searching for him as well somewhere in the guild. She really got herself into a big mess, all because of him. _"Oh well... There is nothing I can do about it. After all, he did save me from drowning. And he knew that I can't swim." _Kagura frowned. No one, not even Milliana knew about that fact. She was the guild's ace, the epitome of strength in Mermaid Heels, and no one supposed to know about her only weakness. And yet, this guy she barely knew already found out about it in such a humiliating incident. And he used it against her too! It annoyed her greatly. She suddenly felt the room getting colder. _"Why is it getting colder in here?" _Something clicked in her mind and she looked at the fireplace in the room where Natsu was eating the fire.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think? I'm eating."

"Do not eat the fire. The room is getting cold."

"Well, I'm hungry, and you refuse to give me food, so I'm eating what I can eat" Natsu answered while munching the fire.

Kagura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Fine. If you want food, the kitchen is on the first floor down the stairs."

"Really? Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!"

"You stay here. Your cat may go. If you come down, someone will notice you. He is small and he can fly, so he is more unlikely to be noticed. Just tell him what you want and ask him to bring it here."

Natsu frowned but gave it up. "Fine. Happy, if you find any meat or fire, bring it for me okay."

"Aye! I'm going now" Happy said as he flew out the door.

"Make sure to stay out of sight!" Kagura called out to him. She flopped down on the couch but then realized something. She was alone with this guy now. It felt awkward.

"Geez... I'd rather come down there to grab the food myself. Happy will take a long time. I bet he'll search for fish first. And when he eats, he always forgets about anything."

"Stop complaining. You already get enough attention by encountering Larissa-san and meeting those girls. Anymore attention and your cover will be blown. It will be troublesome for Erza as well. She will be very angry at you if you cause any trouble that can break the cooperation."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Erza will probably lecture me. Or worse, beat me up like she usually did."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Does she do it often?"

"Hell, yeah! Since we were kids, she already that brutal!"

"Brutal? I admit that she is strong, but my first impression when I met her when we were kids was she was a kind and gentle person." Kagura realized that she had talked too much.

"What?! Wait! You know Erza when you were kids?!"

**Has it gone more interesting?**


End file.
